


Never Doubt I Love

by PetitPentagram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet, but I think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: Married life was good for Magnus and Alec. It was challenging and sometimes difficult to navigate between their respective responsibilities but they made it work.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Never Doubt I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Thanks for the prompts, it was both fun and challenging trying to write a fluffy OS for your gift, I hope the result is to your liking 😊 
> 
> After the year we’ve all been through, I hope this puts a smile on your face <3
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue.

Being married didn’t mean Magnus or Alec suddenly had more free time to spend together. If anything, once they came back from their honeymoon, the whole world seemed to need their attention and help twice as much. The world wasn’t ending anymore – thank the stars for that – but there was much to rebuild and a new way of doing things to be put into place in earnest.

As Head of the New York Institute and half of THE power couple of the century, most of that responsibility had initially fallen on Alec. He would never have begrudged Magnus for his recently re-acquired position as High Warlock of Brooklyn, but the warlock could see he did feel a bit lonely at first every time Magnus was so busy handling the mess Lorenzo had left behind, they kept missing each other during their rare times of rest. That was a stark contrast to the almost constant presence they had both grown accustomed to during their stay in Indonesia and Magnus selfishly wished he could go back in time and enjoy their honeymoon a second time.

Fortunately, Alec was nothing if not stubborn and he had already decided he wouldn’t be going anywhere. With determination and an endless pit of patience that never ceased to amaze Magnus, he slowly won over even the most recalcitrant Shadowhunters. Slowly but surely, the Shadow world adapted, and the more institutes joined him in the collective effort, the more relaxed the situation in New York got.

Relaxed enough that Alec had time in the morning to start the coffee maker and leave a note to his husband.

Since Magnus was a night owl, he usually woke later than Alec and found in his kitchen fresh coffee – how Alec managed to _without fail_ estimate the time he would wake up and program his coffee maker in advance was beyond him – and a loving note wishing him a good day. The first time it happened, the century-old warlock had blushed, feeling once again taken aback by the spontaneity and care that Alec showed him.

With time and their new life settling into a less crazy routine, the notes became a frequent occurrence.

Until Magnus never woke without his coffee already made and a note alongside it.

_Had to go, enjoy your coffee, love, Alec_

_Go back to sleep, you used enough magic last night, with love, Alec_

_Have a great day, love, Alec_

_Sorry I couldn’t be here for breakfast like we planned, all my love, Alec._

Those never failed to make Magnus smile first thing in the morning and short of waking up in his husband's arms, he had to admit you couldn’t do much better.

It reminded Magnus that love was in the little things: little acts of service or words of affirmation in Alec’s case. And as pleasant as it felt to be the one spoiled as he was every day, he loved spoiling Alec even more, so he decided to make sure Alec would find a to-go cup of coffee himself every morning on his desk, changing the flavour every so often when he knew his husband needed something stronger during a hard week or something sweeter after a tough mission.

He went as far as leaving colourful little doodles on the paper surrounding the cup every once in a while, just because.

Most mornings, he was left alone in the loft drinking his coffee, as he imagined that it was the warmth of Alec’s hand he held in his instead of his cup and dreamed of what it could be like to afford a mundane morning. Reading the newspaper with a warm cup in his hand, the sound of the radio in the background, and Alec who would cling to him like the octopus and cuddle-hungry man that he was. They would both be barely dressed, discussing who was the cover stealer and whose turn it was to do the dishes.

Yes, sometimes, Magnus wished he could have this easy simple life with Alec. Old age was making him sentimental it would seem.

After all, there was nothing that could make his heart flutter like coming home after a rough day to see Alec in his ugly but comfy clothes, waiting for him on the sofa with a duvet, snacks, and hot drinks while he planned on spending the rest of the night snuggling Magnus and shutting off the outside world. Magnus was more than happy to sacrifice mornings with Alec if he could instead come back home every evening to his Nephilim – alive and unharmed – and fall asleep in his arms.

His Nephilim was always oh so attentive to his well-being, be it mental or physical; Magnus was surprised to realise how much he had come to rely on him. It had been so long since he knew his trust would be met with a devotion so intense, it was humbling and exhilarating at the same time. Just like when Alec took a few moments out of his busy schedule to check on Magnus and remind him to drink and eat in the middle of a research binge for a difficult client case.

_(Won’t they be missing you?_

_\- One hour won’t hurt.)_

Magnus himself sometimes kept his agenda open for Alec so he could drop by his office every so often. It reminded everyone that Alec was _his_ , so they better not try anything funny, and he also got to enjoy the joy and slight blush on Alec’s face whenever he wasn’t expecting him to visit. His precious husband.

When their workload was particularly light, Magnus even got to whisk him away on a little date the way he so often did at the beginning of their relationship.

Magnus would tease and open the doors to a world Alec was still discovering, and the Shadowhunter followed him eagerly. A gelato in Milan, trying out a unicorn coffee in Brooklyn, or a stroll in Tokyo… It didn’t matter much in the end.

They would end up at their place, anyway, making out on the sofa or maybe moving things to the bedroom. Whoever said that married life was plain and boring and that the initial rush was bound to fade away had never heard of Magnus or Alec.

Well into their tenth year of marriage, and they were still the most disgusting couple their friends ever had the honour of encountering. But Magnus knew, it was all pure jealousy on their part.

(And okay, maybe just a little teeny tiny bit of exasperation because of their PDA but come on, with a husband that hot, who would keep their hands to themselves?)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a comment telling me what you thought of this.


End file.
